


A Lesson in Patience

by kellysaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Taako, Cock Rings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Smut, Telepathy, dom kravitz, magic repurposed for sex, sub taako, top kravitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: “You’re impatient, and you’re spoiled. I had more work I needed to get done.”He stood patiently as Taako muffled a groan and squirmed his hips. “So,” he finally managed, “This that lesson you were gonna teach me?”





	A Lesson in Patience

For the past hour, Kravitz had been working in his office in silence. He just had a few more things to do—a few more bounties to close off, a few extra forms to sign—and he’d be able to go home to Taako. 

_“Hey, Bones. What you up to?”_

Kravitz jumped from his place behind his desk, scanning the room before remembering the Telepathy spell Taako had asked him to cast that morning. _“Hello, dear. You startled me. Just doing some desk work. I sent Barry and Lup out on the last couple bounties for the day. How are you? I miss you."_

_“Miss you too, babe. You’re on your own, then?”_

_“Yes, I am.”_ Kravitz felt a twinge of concern. Thoughts carried no inherent emotion to them, granted no hints to how the sender was feeling. _“Is everything okay? Do you want to talk about something?”_

_“Nope. Nothing like that.”_ Something else began to trickle through their connection: a sensory message. The sensation of Taako stroking himself, of him growing hard in his own hand. _“I just_ really _miss you.”_

Kravitz gasped, then covered his mouth even though he was alone. Already, he could feel himself getting warm. His cock twitched. _“Taako, what are you doing?”_

_“Just testing out the limits of your magic.”_ The sensations faded and Taako added, _“You want me to stop?”_

Kravitz hesitated. He was at work, after all. But Barry and Lup wouldn’t be back for a long time, and the fleeting feeling had left him wanting more. _“No. Don’t stop.”_

He felt Taako oblige, and he sank back in his chair. _“You’re sneaky and clever,”_ Kravitz thought to him with a chuckle as he shrugged off his jacket, _“You know that?”_

_“Course I do. But feel free to tell me anyways.”_

He was too warm, and he made quick work of the first two buttons on his shirt. Slowly, he trailed a hand down to palm at the growing bulge in his trousers. _“How long have you been planning this?”_

_“A while. You’ve just been too busy.”_ Taako spent a moment focused on the head, rubbing it lightly with his thumb and making Kravitz gasp. 

His eyes fluttered closed. Images of Taako, spread out on the bed and waiting, swam through his mind. He bit his lip to keep from calling out as he rubbed himself a little more. _“I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to stay at work if you keep this up.”_

_“I don’t really see how that’s a problem.”_ And even though the message lacked emotion, he could still feel Taako’s smug satisfaction. 

_“You’re a tease,”_ Kravitz huffed. He only took a second to mull over his options; he hadn’t exactly wanted to work today, anyways. _“I’ll be home in a minute, and you need to be ready.”_

_“Whatever you say. I’ll be waiting.”_

Kravitz was standing before Taako finished the thought. He gathered a few of his things—leaving his half-finished paperwork on his desk—before summoning his scythe and slicing a rift to their bedroom. 

He stepped through to find Taako at the edge of his bed an on his knees, one hand slowly stroking his cock as he pressed two lubed fingers into himself. “Fuck.”

“Hey, handsome,” he breathed, “You’re home early.” 

Kravitz nearly forgot to close the rift before stripping off his shoes and shirt. He watched Taako as he unbuckled his belt. “You’re spoiled.”

"Maybe," Taako hummed. "What you gonna do about it?" He flashed Kravitz the grin of someone who thought he was going to get _exactly_ what he wanted.

“Teach you a lesson,” Kravitz smirked back. His plan was only half-formed, but he could take it one step at a time. He pushed his pants down and stepped closer to the bed, snatching the lube off the mattress before pulling Taako into a rough kiss. “My turn. Stay on your knees, but put your face down on the bed."

Taako nodded against Kravitz’s mouth before doing as he was told, resting his head on his arms. 

Kravitz took a moment to slick up his fingers. He ran his hand over Taako’s exposed ass and pushed two fingers in slowly. “You’re so, so spoiled,” He said again. “You think you can call me home just to fuck you?”

Taako moaned, pressing back against his hand. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

Kravitz started fucking him with his fingers, quickly picking up speed. "What if I just stopped and went back to work?"

Taako only managed to stutter out a desperate, _“Fuck.”_ Kravitz chuckled and paused to carefully slip in a third finger. His movements stayed slow and deliberate as he reached around to stroke Taako’s cock. “What do you want from me, dear?”

"Fuck. Fuck me, Krav. Please," Taako whined, his hands twisting in the sheets. “I want you.”

Kravitz was so, so close to just throwing his plan out the window. It would be so easy to bury himself in Taako right now, to just fuck him. But with a few more thrusts of his fingers, he managed to convince himself the wait would be worth it. 

“You’re so impatient.” He pulled out and let go of Taako completely, relishing in the way his body shook at suddenly being empty. 

“Krav?” Taako called after him as Kravitz made his way to the nightstand and began rifling through the drawer. His voice was high and needy. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Just getting a few things,” Kravitz responded lightly. He grabbed a vibrating butt plug and a cock ring before heading back to Taako. He worked the plug in slowly, making him gasp, and then fit the ring snugly over his cock and balls. “You’re impatient, and you’re spoiled. I had more work I needed to get done.” 

He stood patiently as Taako muffled a groan and squirmed his hips. “So,” he finally managed, “This that lesson?”

“Mhm.” Kravitz kissed his back, smiling to himself. He hadn’t even turned the plug on yet, and Taako was already this worked up. “You can turn over, if you’d like. Stay in any position that’s comfortable to you. I’m going to go back to work to grab my papers and then work on them here until I’ve decided you’ve been patient enough.” He pushed himself off the bed and started to get dressed again. Heat settled in his gut.

Taako slowly shifted to sit back on his ankles and face him. Kravitz heard his breath hitched as the plug moved with him. “Nothing’s stopping me from finishing the job myself,” he replied through gritted teeth. 

Kravitz finished buttoning his shirt. “Really?” He raised an eyebrow, keeping his voice firm. “ _I’m_ saying you have to wait.” 

Taako blushed and closed his eyes before nodding. Kravitz knew he’d listen. 

“Good.” He stepped back up to Taako and tilted his chin upwards with his thumb. “No more telepathy for sensory things, either. That's cheating. You can talk to me that way if you want, though. I'm going to pop to my desk for my papers, and then I'll be working in the kitchen.” His other hand trailed lightly down Taako’s back to his ass. He turned the plug on, feeling Taako jolt against his touch. “Be patient." He pressed a too-gentle kiss to his forehead before pulling away and opening a rift to his office.

As soon as he stepped through, Kravitz released the breath he’d been holding. Wow. He picked up the remaining papers and fanned himself with them. 

He really liked seeing Taako all worked up like that.

He opened the rift home straight into the kitchen, without stopping in the bedroom first. He dropped the paperwork onto the island and searched for a pen, as if he actually thought he would manage to get some work done. _“How’s it going up there?”_ He thought to Taako. 

_“Fine. Great. I could do this all day.”_

_“Do you want me to leave you there all evening, then?”_ Kravitz realized his hands were shaking. _"I can do my work, and eat dinner, and take a bath? All while you're up there making a mess of yourself waiting for me to let you come?"_

Taako didn’t reply immediately, though Kravitz almost thought he heard him moan. _“I don’t think_ you _could wait that long, Bones,”_ he answered finally. 

_"I'm a_ very _patient man, Taako. I think you're bluffing."_ He’d only managed an uneven signature so far, and he found himself shifting in his chair. Maybe _he_ was the one bluffing. _"I'm going to keep working. Be sure to check in if you need anything."_

_"Oh, I’m fine, babe. You just let me know if there’s something I can do for you.”_

Kravitz tried his best to focus on his work. He didn't have much to do, but every little thing seemed to take him forever to complete. He found himself rereading lines he'd had memorized for hundreds of years. His mind drifted constantly to Taako squirming on the bed upstairs. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he looked at the clock.

It had been fifteen minutes. 

He pushed the papers away and walked over to the sink. _“I’m getting a glass of water. Would you like one? Thought you might be a bit hot.”_

_“Some water would be great, actually. So considerate.”_

Kravitz swore under his breath. He shouldn’t have offered. Taako would no doubt use this as an opportunity to try and get to him, to make him break down first. 

He downed his own water quickly before filling up a glass for Taako and heading upstairs. In an attempt to compose himself, he paused outside their door and knocked once before entering.  
Taako didn’t say anything as Kravitz entered but instead turned his head to look at him expectantly. His lips were parted just slightly, and Kravitz could see his chest rising and falling with short, rapid breaths. 

Kravitz tightened his grip on the glass. His eyes trailed hungrily over every inch of the display in front of him, lingering on Taako’s cock. “You look…” He cleared his throat. “You look like you’re having a nice time so far.” He stiffly held the water out to him, who took it with a shaking grin. 

“Beats doing paperwork.” Taako drained the water in a few gulps and handed the glass back. 

“I thought I’d do some reading up here.” Where had _that_ come from? "Unless you want to ask for some help. You can always beg, and maybe I'll be nice about it."

“Nope.” Taako pushed his trembling smile back on. “Not feeling the need to beg.”

Kravitz looked down at his cock and raised his eyebrows. “Alright. Just let me know. I’ll get comfortable, then.” He changed from his work clothes into a pair of pajama pants and sat down on the other side of the bed, grabbing his book from the top of his nightstand. 

Kravitz opened his book, but reading proved impossible. The sound of the vibrating plug and Taako’s tiny whimpers as he rocked himself back and forth were enough to make him want to throw the book down. 

Still, he was determined to wait. For good measure, he flipped pages every once in a while.

Taako’s noises grew louder and more desperate, and each sound went straight to Kravitz’s cock. He was half-hard under the blanket. “Everything alright, love?” He reached over to where Taako sat next to him and ran his finger up the underside of his cock. “You’re making a mess.”

_“Fuck,”_ Taako gasped. _“Please,_ I—” A shiver ran through his body. His hand flew to cover his mouth, and he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m all good,” he added after a minute.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Seems like you’re struggling a bit.” Kravitz made a show of reaching his hand out to touch his cock again before pulling back, as if thinking better of it.

Taako muffled a whimper. Then, “You told me to be patient. I’m being patient.”

"You are. I'm impressed, honestly." Kravitz set the book down and shifted to be closer to Taako, tracing a finger down his chest and kissing his shoulder. "You're doing wonderful. Such a good boy."

Taako whimpered again and shifted his hips. Kravitz could tell he was _so close_ to breaking. 

“I should have known by now not to underestimate you,” he continued, draping his arm around Taako’s waist and trailing his fingers lightly along his lower back. “You look and sound so lovely.”

Taako bit his lip and clenched his hands into fists.

“What can I do for you, darling?” Kravitz leaned close enough to ghost his lips against Taako’s. “You’ve been so good for me. I think you deserve to get what you want now.”

The permission seemed to hit Taako like a wave, and words spilled from his mouth.  
"Fuck me. Gods, please. Do whatever you want with me, but I need to come and I need—”

Kravitz didn’t wait for him to finish before he pushed him backwards onto the bed. He wasted no time in getting the cock ring off and pulling the plug out. He pulled down his own pants just enough to free himself, and then he was hoisting Taako’s waist up so he could push into him. 

Usually, Kravitz liked to take his time. But they’d been going slow this whole time, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly found a rhythm pounding into him. “Fuck, Taako. You did so well. You feel so good.” 

Each thrust pulled another sound out of Taako. What started as quiet moans or gasps quickly became a desperate litany of “fuck,” “more,” and “please.” 

Kravitz tightened his grip. “I want you to come, Taako. I want to make you come.”

“I’m close,” Taako gasped back. “Touch me? Please.” 

Kravitz shifted his weight to oblige. “C’mon.” He wrapped his hand around Taako, only managing a few quick strokes before he was spilling over his hand and gasping. “Oh, _fuck!”_

Kravitz moaned and stroked him through it, even as his thrusts became shallow and sporadic. “Gods, Taako. I’m so close.”

“C’mon, Krav. C’mon.” Taako did his best to rock his hips from his awkward position on the bed. “I wanna feel you come so bad.”

_“Taako!”_ Kravitz called out and bucked into him as he came hard. Taako moaned, pulling him closer with his heels. 

Kravitz came down slowly, and after a minute he pulled out so he could collapse onto the bed beside him. 

“Holy fuck,” Taako laughed. 

Kravitz nodded, breathing heavily. “Fuck.”

Taako shifted closer to him. “Hold me,” he demanded.

“Of course. Of course, come here.” Kravitz pulled him as close as he could, pressing kisses and mumbling words of praise into his hair. Taako hummed wordless responses. 

“I _love_ you, Taako. So much. I love you.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Bones,” Taako mumbled back, his hand resting on Kravitz’s hip.

Kravitz chuckled. “Is that all you have to say?”

"I mean, the lesson I learned is that if I call you home from work to fuck me, I get the best orgasm of my fucking life, so..." Taako shrugged against him. "That might have backfired a little."

Kravitz’s smile fell. "That's not the lesson you should've learned! You can't just call me home whenever you please!"

Taako snickered. "Should've thought about that before you made me come so hard, babe."

"Next time I'll just leave you and go back to work for the rest of the day,” Kravitz mumbled.

Taako pulled back to catch his eye. He furrowed his brow and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would. If you're going to keep being bratty.” Kravitz laughed and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm _always_ gonna be bratty!" Taako argued even as he kissed him back. "This is nothing new!"  
Kravitz grinned and rolled them both, over so Taako was resting on top of him. "Wouldn't have it any other way, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @WorldsGayestDM or tumblr @holla-pain-yo :)


End file.
